1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor device, and more particularly to a counter circuit that can selectively bypass a received signal as an output signal and an image sensor including the counter circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high-definition image sensor can require a high-definition analog-digital converter to covert an analog signal to a high-definition digital signal. A typical image sensor uses a single-slope analog-digital converter (SS-ADC) as an analog-digital converter. The SS-ADC converts a value of an analog output signal of the pixel to the digital output signal by operating counter circuits when the value of the analog output signal of the pixel is equal to or larger than a value of a ramp signal. A high definition SS-ADC requires a high-speed counter circuit including bit counters and bit memories. When the bit counters and the bit memories are separated to prevent damage to memory caused by increased current by the high-speed counter circuit and fluctuation of driving voltage, signal lines are required to transfer digital signals generated by bit counters to the separated bit memories. The signal lines for several thousand columns of a pixel array of the image sensor typically increase a size and a manufacturing cost of the image sensor.